utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Fome
Fome is a YouTube singer. His most popular cover is the Psycho-Pass OP "Abnormalize" with over 58K views as of May 2014. He is also the lead singer of the band Phoenix Ash, which released their 2nd album (their first album with Fome as their lead singer) in May 2014. They allow many of their singles for free download and request that fans who enjoy might purchase the track. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Shoshin ambition with Nyamai (in the KCE Duet Battle 2) # Member of Phoenix Ash (vocals) # Member of anuziʞ kizuna (in vocaFX) # Member of CollaboDaisakusen # Member of ONE TRACK NOISE with Caspy, minty+, mong, Kimunyu, Ciel*, Takamasa and Yuro (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of Raw Squid Foam with Howl and SquaDus (in the Teacup Trio Battle 2014) # Member of P I N K S K H U G (PKS) with Coda, Shinji, Usachii, SquaDus, Joakkar, Ankoku, Kal and Beibi (in the Hybrid DuBattle) # Member of Youtaite Occult Club (as the mixer) with Anba, Ciel*, Chiisana, Katie, Mong, CMKC and Chase (in the Fαвℓєѕ of Cʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. anuziʞ kizuna (2013.04.19) # "Unmei dakara... again and again" feat. Ken, Kenta, Vinar and Fome (2013.04.19) # "Believe in my Existence" (Cardfight!! Vanguard OP) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Antares and Fome (2013.05.24) (Audio muted on YT due to copyright) # "Anata no Eranda Kono Toki wo" (Steins;Gate movie OST) (2013.06.10) # "Rot in Hell" (Touhou) feat. anuziʞ kizuna (2013.06.15) # "Guren No Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2013.07.21) # "A New Journey" (Original) feat. Phoenix Ash (2013.08.08) # "Serment" feat. Fome and Nyamai (2013.08.11) # "Over the Clouds" feat. anuziʞ kizuna (2013.08.13) # "Butter-Fly" (Digimon Adventure OP) feat. Ume, Zenya, Ritz, Ehmz, Fome, Kenta, and Kuri~n (2013.06.21) # "PSI Missing" (Toaru Majutsu no Index OP) (2013.08.29) # "Ai Kotoba" feat. Fome and Nyamai (2013.08.29) # "More Than a Feeling" -Band ver.- (2013.09.01) # "Stumble and Fall" (Original) feat. Phoenix Ash (2013.09.03) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Fome and Nyamai (2013.09.17) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" (Rurouni Kenshin ED) (2013.09.29) # "Still We Go" (Siam Shade song) feat. Phoenix Ash (2013.10.11) # "Last Chance" (Original) feat. Phoenix Ash (2013.11.02) # "Totsugeki Love Heart" (2013.11.25) # "Ouka≠Invocation" feat. Antares, Beato, Eunji, Fome, Hera, Kiro, K-chan, KL, Lollia, Raku, Sumashu, Un3h, Xandu, Sagara Yoru and Yun (2013.12.11) # "Shotgun Lovers" feat. Miri, Ankoku, Liana, ehmz, SquaDus, Serena, JenniDi, Fome, Moon, Beibi, Usachii, cheeseman, Ariah, Tomie and Antares (2013.12.16) # "Paradise Lost" (2013.12.21) # "Your Legacy" (Original) feat. Phoenix Ash (2014.01.01) # "Platinum Beat" (2014.02.17) # "Kumori Nochi Hare" (SIAM SHADE song) feat. Fome and Dibur (2014.02.17) # "Any More With Me" (Original) feat. Phoenix Ash (2014.03.01) # "Ambiguous" (Kill la Kill OP) -TV size- (2014.04.06) # "Streaming Heart" feat. ONE TRACK NOISE (2014.05.04) # "Rising Hope" feat. ONE TRACK NOISE (2014.06.16) # "Saa (Mamotte Shugogetten OP) -Band ver.- (2014.07.04) # "RESISTANCE" feat. Raw Squid Foam (2014.07.14) # "WARRIOR" -Japanese & Korean ver.- feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.07.20) # "Impulse x Pandemonics" feat. Yukari, Vulkain, Fome, Beibi and Reba (2014.07.29) # "Dried Up Youthful Fame" (Free! OP2) (2014.08.03) # "Hey, Sleepyhead" feat. Raw Squid Foam (2014.08.08) # "Yasashii Kiss wo Shite" (Dreams Come True song) -Piano ver.- feat.PINKSKHUG (2014.08.27) # "Butterfly Core" feat. Raw Squid Foam (2014.09.12) # "Big Bang R & B Medley" -Japanese & English ver.- feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.09.30) # "Ideal White" (Fate/Stay Night UBW OP) (2014.10.11) # "Theory Of Happiness" feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.12.05) # "The Beginning" feat. Phoenix Ash (2014.12.15) # "Pokemon World!" (2014.12.24) # "Pegasus Fantasy" (Saint Seiya Omega OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2014.12.31) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared a Kiss with Hatsune Miku) feat. Chiika, Chiisana, Ciel*, July, K-chan, style, Caspy, Chishio, Fome, Ian, Mango, and Wind (2015.01.14) # "Serenity" (Original) feat. Phoenix Ash (2015.01.16) # "Yume Sketch" (Bakuman. ED3) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.01.26) # "Spinning World" (Naruto Shippuden ED32) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.02.06) # "Tokyo Real World" feat. Aruufi, cheeseman, Chishio, Ciel*, Fome, K-chan, Mong, and Tonkhai (2015.03.02) # "Dried Up Youthful Fame" (Free! OP2) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.03.04) # "JAP" (Abingdon Boys School song) feat. Phoenix Ash (2015.05.16) # "If You Can Dream" (Disney Princess song) feat. Ryan, Jeffrey, Jay, Eva, Mimi, Robby, Lucy, Yanovi, Karu, Dibur, Erin, Shades, Chiisana, Kazou, Chishio, Hakuro, and Fome (2015.05.24) # "STRIKE BACK" (Fairy Tail OP16) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.06.05) # "Pelagic fish" feat. Caspy, Chishio, Fome, Maeko, minty⁺, Mong, K-chan, KT, Wind, and Vulkain (2015.06.19) # "Brave Shine" (Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works S2 OP) -Band ver.- (2015.06.20) # "Count ZERO" (Sengoku Basara OP) (2015.08.14) # "Prometheus" (Mintjam song) feat. SquaDus and Fome (2015.09.18) # "Fukagyaku Replace" (Nobunaga Concerto ED) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.11.07) # "Anamnesis" feat. Snowscape, Beck, Nike, Howl, Arianna, Angelica, Eva, Fome, Chiisana, and Yanovi (2015.12.05) # "Snow Halation" (Love Live song) feat. Fome, Howl, SquaDus, and Vulkain (2016.01.01) # "sMoke" (Original) (2016.01.14) # "THE HERO!!" (One Punch Man OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2017.05.11) }} Discography |track1title = A New Journey |track1info = |track1lyricist = Phoenix Ash |track1composer = Phoenix Ash |track1arranger = |track2title = Stumble and Fall |track2info = |track2lyricist = Phoenix Ash |track2composer = Phoenix Ash |track2arranger = |track3title = Your Legacy |track3info = |track3lyricist = Phoenix Ash |track3composer = Phoenix Ash |track3arranger = |track4title = DPS |track4info = |track4lyricist = Phoenix Ash |track4composer = Phoenix Ash |track4arranger = |track5title = Anymore with Me |track5info = |track5lyricist = Phoenix Ash |track5composer = Phoenix Ash |track5arranger = |track6title = Here I am |track6info = |track6lyricist = Phoenix Ash |track6composer = Phoenix Ash |track6arranger = |track7title = Last Chance |track7info = |track7lyricist = Phoenix Ash |track7composer = Phoenix Ash |track7arranger = }} Gallery Ilust. by Kuro-mai |Fome serment.png|Fome as seen in his duet cover of "Serment" Illust. by Lychee |Fome nyamai senbonzakura.png|Fome and Nyamai as seen in their cover of "Senbonzakura" Illust. by Lychee |Ouka≠Invocation Nyamai Birthday Chorus.png|Yun, Raku, Xandu, Lollia, Un3h, Hera, Sumashu, Sagara Yoru, Antares, Beato, Eunjii, Fome, KL, K-chan and Kiro as seen in their collab cover of "Ouka≠Invocation" Illust. by Lollia |Ciel-fome streamingheart.png|Ciel* (left) and Fome (right) as seen in "Streaming Heart" Ilust. by minty+ and Ciel* |Diburxfome-kumorinochihare.png|Dibur and Fome as seen in their cover of "Kumori Nochi Hare" Illust. by Dibur |Fome risinghope.png|Fome as seen in "Rising Hope" Ilust. by minty+ |RawFS R1.png|Fome, SquaDus and Howl as seen in "RESISTANCE" Ilust. by Kuro-mai |RSF-Hey Sleepyhead.png|Raw Squid Foam as seen in their round 2 entry of "Butterfly Core" Ilust. by Kuro-mai |Fome free2.png|fome as seen in his cover of "Dried Up Youthful Fame" Illust. by Kuro-mai |PKS HDBR1.png|PINKSKHUG as seen in their Hybrid DuBattle's entry of "WARRIOR" Illust. by accha |PKS HDBR2.png|PINKSKHUG as seen in their Hybrid DuBattle's entry of "Big Bang R & B Medley" Illust. by accha |PKS HDBR3.png|PINKSKHUG as seen in their Hybrid DuBattle's entry of "Theory Of Happiness" Illust. by accha |fome_YT.jpg|Fome as seen in his YT channel |fome-chishio.png|Fome as seen in his twitter icon Illust. by Chishio }} Trivia * He can play the guitar as seen in his cover of "INSIDE IDENTITY", the Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai ending. * He lives in Berkeley, California.Fome's Twitter profile * He and Chiisana won first place in a J-Pop idol contest at J-Pop Summit 2014.Lucy's live cover of "Risky Game" External Links * Twitter * Phoenix Ash Facebook page * Phoenix Ash website * Phoenix Ash SoundCloud Category:CollaboDaisakusen